


【Voltron红黑】枯荣

by DeepSeaLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSeaLight/pseuds/DeepSeaLight
Summary: 是S6-S7之间就想写的一个梗，因为反复删改一度放弃，后来看到P毛太太的图又捡回来磨了。。谢谢太太允许我把她的图放进来。没有Atlas，假设701透露的Shiro的病（肌肉/神经方面）没有痊愈，右手的义肢是地球制造的标配款。全文约1w5+，感谢你看到最后。枯荣：生与死，盛与衰。原图地址
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	【Voltron红黑】枯荣

1

地球从战后创伤里缓慢恢复的第二个年头，在第五次因为过劳从岗位上摔下来后，Shiro被Iverson软硬兼施地劝着休了假。他本来还想耍个心眼，留在加里森的宿舍跟下属接头办公，Iverson抄着手挡在他的宿舍门口，留下的半边眼堪比加里森最严苛的电子眼，不同的是，人类眼睛里头是真心实意的关切。

“这是医生的建议，Shiro。我明白你的心情，但我已经不希望再失去同僚了，别提还是在战争结束的这当下。”

年近五十的男人像一头温和而疲惫的老兽，黝黑的皮肤里全是疼痛的细纹，没有谁能在他面前硬下心肠。

Shiro妥协了。他把一个24寸的行李箱和大包小包扔进私家车里，期间还有Pidge送给他的自制迷你机器人（Shiro一时没研究出用途），Lance的一把MK25，Hunk的一盒手作点心……一堆礼物递到眼前的时候Shiro满头黑线，心里寻思他们兴许是把他当退休人员了。最终还是在大家闪闪发亮的眼神下一一收下，想了想，又给他们都来了个拥抱。

他的车搭载了自动行驶的AI系统，是他这种上肢残疾人的福音。日新月异的科技，安全便捷的生活。Shiro一手支着腮帮，从车子里的小方窗看欣欣向荣的城镇，黄昏的光把一切都笼在薄纱里，有种一碰即碎的瑰丽。

※

Shiro拖着行李箱走到Iverson替他安排的公寓时，天色已经黑齐了。公寓过道的感应灯亮着光，从电梯出来，一眼就能看到他那户的大门，门前却有些出乎意料的东西。在距离未来的家十步开外的楼道口，Shiro掏出终端，再三确认地址，又看了几眼户牌，正当他试图掏出眼镜时，蹲在他门前的那团东西出声了。

“Shiro。”

那团东西，Keith，抱着Kosmo看他，风尘仆仆的样子，一双眼睛在灯下疲倦地眨了眨。外星狼一声不吭，炯炯有神的眼睛不输地球任何一头看门狗（Shiro不确定这个形容有没有冒犯它），看起来块头又大了，靛蓝色的皮毛在浅色系的公寓里特别扎眼，快把它蹲着的主人给淹没了。

“……你在干嘛？”

“等你。”

Shiro放下手里的东西：“我以为你在Krolia身边正忙着。”

Keith站起身，Kosmo在一旁晃了晃大尾巴，“休息时间。Lance告诉我，你休假了，我来看看你。”

Keith打了个哈欠，他是开着机车从他的小木屋过来的，等了十分钟就熬不住睡过去了，现在特别想找张床再睡个回笼觉。他抬眼看着Shiro，外星狼也站起来，同它主人一样瞪着圆润的眼珠，那殷切如出一辙。

好像很多年前那个眨巴着大眼睛的小孩。

好在他的新公寓还有个客房。Keith爬上床倒头就睡了，两手抱着被子，眉目里全是不知熬了几天的疲惫。Shiro坐在床边推了推对方：“先脱衣服。”

Keith蹙起眉，脑子已经睡熟了，身体却很自觉地动起来，Shiro扒一下外套，他就把外套脱了，Shiro给他解了鞋带，他就把长靴蹬了，做完这些功夫，Keith已经开始打鼾了。Shiro又给他摘下发绳，半长不长的头发散了枕间，23岁的男人像只慵懒的大猫，无意识蹭了蹭他的手背。

上一次像这样待在一起是什么时候的事？似乎是加里森的饭堂或宿舍，又好像是会议室里，也可能是遥远的外太空上。Keith长高了，体态健壮了一点，裸露皮肤上细小的割伤更多了，手指之间结着厚实的茧子，就像一圈又一圈年轻的年轮。

回到地球的这两年里，Shiro偶尔会觉得外太空的那段时间像个真实系数不高的梦，外星人，voltron，被俘虏，阿迪利亚，Galra，思维空间，克隆体，死了又活回来……在那里，时间与空间都是模糊的，那种钝感仍然延续到现在，日日夜夜从四方八面挤压过来。

有那么一段时间，他没有什么活着的实感，也许存在于此的自己，只是黑狮里某个灵魂做的一个梦，又或者，Shirogene这个人根本没有从Galra的俘虏营里逃出来，牢狱里每一面墙壁都在尖叫，每一副腐朽的骨头都在癔病里看见自由和未来。

那感觉就像——每个人都在往前走，唯独他一直滞留在原地，看着他们的背影越来越远，直到再也抓不住。

Shiro从客房退出去。公寓的隔音效果很好，这种时节居然听不见一点虫鸣，他关了灯，厨房传来拖长了的水滴声，是粘稠的一声“滴——答”，鼻尖处莫名嗅到血腥气，Shiro晃了晃脑袋，他的头突然胀得发疼，黑暗中，齐刷刷的脚步声在他的脑浆里踏过去，留下一阵耳鸣。

在加里森的时候，Shiro也经常听到奇怪的声响，一开始他以为是敌袭，同僚们——包括Allura，闻言只是一脸迷茫。后来Shiro才明白过来，即使他看到有什么面目模糊的东西朝他爬来，残留几颗牙齿的嘴巴一张一合地嘶吼，那也都是他的幻觉。是只存在于他虹膜上的世界而已。

他回到自己的房间，吃了几颗安定后看着上头的天花板等药效发挥作用。哪怕换了个地方，他的症状也没怎么变。Shiro想起Galra人切下他一边手臂的时候，那种疼痛时不时在他的肢体上苏醒。他相信自己出了些故障，正如右臂的机械铠偶尔出现的问题，身体深处的几个零件坏掉了，螺丝崩断，齿轮卡死，发出刺耳的喀喀声。Iverson也许是对的，他需要休假，需要更多时间缓冲自己的状态，接受坚不可摧的战士也有残疾衰变的那一日。

但有一点不对。他不入睡，并非为了工作，而是因为他本身就难以入睡。

即使大脑疲倦得要爆炸了，一根线绷直在那儿，一突一突地跳，疼得他在床上一下又一下捶自己的头颅，仍然没法入睡。Shiro偶尔恨不得找医生剖开自己的大脑，把里头那根弦给剪了，把脑浆都搅一搅，兴许就能睡过去了。

Shiro听见窸窸窣窣的声音，有东西立在床尾，就像任何坠机的飞行员尸体，头深深垂下，漆黑的身体弯曲成不自然的坐姿，他嗅到了汽油和人肉的烧焦味。

还是个学员时他目睹过一起坠机事件，那是加里森实地训练的一次意外，一架掉队的战斗机撞到了荒地里，轰地一声，爆炸瞬间吞没了整架战斗机。事后加里森派人回收尸体，他鬼使神差上前看了一眼，只一眼，那具烧焦的尸骸就烙进了他的视网膜上。

不知道什么时候，死去的Adam与那位飞行员的形象重叠了。

——对不起。

他把脸深深地埋入双手里，张大的嘴巴跑不出一个尖声闷叫。

磷火似的光芒短暂地打亮了Shiro的视野，床榻旁的东西消散了。他睁大眼睛，Kosmo站在床榻旁看他，前腿搭在床褥上，异族的黄色瞳孔没看出什么感情，却给人一种乖顺的味道。

Shiro有时候会好奇Keith用的是什么法子，把好好一头外星狼养成了神奇宝贝。

“怎么过来了，饿了吗？”Shiro努力回想自己带回来的东西，里头似乎没有适合犬科动物的食物，Kosmo又往上爬了一点儿，后腿晾在空中，上身几乎压在Shiro身上了。

Shiro被那声皮毛压得一边咳一边笑：“你好重，Keith受得了吗？”

他突然想起自己似乎没有这么近距离跟Kosmo待在一起过，连忙趁机撸了撸外星狼的脖子，Kosmo轻呜了几声，尾巴直晃，把他的床榻打得啪啪响。

Shiro憋着笑，抱住Kosmo厚实的身体：“我很小的时候，也想过养一只像你这样的狗……”

外星狼身上带着动物实实在在的体味，那天晚上Shiro就一边抱着Kosmo一边絮叨，Kosmo淌着口水东舔西咬，第二天Shiro的枕头和脸颊全是湿漉漉的口水。Keith伸着懒腰过来找Kosmo，被一人一狼乱七八糟睡在一起的情景刺激得太阳穴直跳。

2

Shiro的新公寓好像成了Keith的休息站，Keith隔三差五就带着Kosmo过来，睡一宿就走，顺道解决早晚饭。Shiro没有办法，把Keith的指纹也植入保全系统里，对方来得更勤了，偶尔还拎着大包小包的日用品。

有时候他们会一起外出逛超市，推着小车在琳琅满目的商品里穿行，Shiro挑了宠物专用手推车，让Kosmo坐上去，外星狼的大块头把视野全挡住了，还一脸凛然仿佛占山为王的头儿，惹得旁人纷纷侧目。

Keith说你这是把Kosmo当成孩子在宠了。Shiro反驳你也好不到哪里去。说这话的时候他们正站在宠物区，Keith看着宠物用的洗澡用品选择困难。挑了半天后，Keith说：算了，Kosmo本来的味道就挺好的。Shiro表情复杂：它有跳蚤了你知道吗。

最后是Shiro挑了没什么花样的一款。Keith给Kosmo洗澡，浴室里兵兵乓乓仿佛打仗，Shiro拿着毛巾和电吹风严阵以待，他在客厅喊一声Kosmo，外星狼就啪一声出现在他怀里，湿漉漉一团把他扑在地上，Shiro花了一些功夫才把它那坨毛吹干。

吹完后Keith也洗好澡了，仍然是湿漉漉的一团，毛巾擦了跟没擦差不多，Shiro把人也拉过来，拿着电吹风把Keith的头发吹干了，又恢复柔顺有点乱翘的样子。Keith被他摸得眯起眼睛，脑袋一直往下点，小鸡啄米一样。Shiro一边笑一边顺道给他编了个麻花辫，用零食袋的装饰扎了朵花，还用手机拍了照片留念。

在马莫拉基地休息的时候，Keith收到Shiro发给他的短讯，里头是他扎着麻花辫打瞌睡的照片。他翻了个白眼摁了几下想删除，想了想又在“确认删除？”下边摁了否。这张照片后来被Lance看到了，Lance笑得差点没被Keith灭口。

正巧那天他造访的星球下雪了，Keith顺手拍了几张发过去。这个星球是个刚出生的小行星，绚丽的星云映得那一片雪幽幽炽灼。

在数十万年前，脚下的这片土地也仅仅是一团星云。大质量恒星在死去之前会迸发出前所未有的光辉，在爆炸的光芒之中，往往就会诞生这样的小行星。

就像花与种子。在距离地球几千光年的地方，在万物诞生之前，宇宙也始终在演示着周而复始的死亡与新生。

照片发过去了，那边很久没有动静。任务结束后，Keith把终端拿出来，看到Shiro回了简单的一句：很漂亮。

Keith摁了几下回复：嗯，虽然我觉得没有地球的日落好看。

Shiro：为什么？

Keith：我小时候就是看着日落等我爸回家的。

又想了想。

Keith：现在地球也有很多重要的人，还有你。

那之后Shiro时不时拍些周边的照片发给Keith，譬如驶向黄昏的电车，城市的霓虹牌和人流，雷雨之前的天空，冒着热气的饭菜，邻居送的花。他的邻居是个热情的女人，闲暇时会给家里置办大束大束的花，多出来的就送给旁邻，Shiro也收过她的几枝花，很简单的纯白洋桔梗。

邻居家还有个15岁左右的女儿，Shiro偶尔会跟她在电梯里打照面，小女孩的校服总是很干净，长发扎成一条利落的马尾，很乖巧文静的样子，但总是低着头。有几次他们带着Kosmo外出，女孩一见外星狼，眼睛就亮了，看了眼身旁的母亲，又把倾出去的身体站回去。Shiro跟她打招呼，女人就会柔声提醒女儿：听到没有？有人跟你打招呼，要怎么做？然后Shiro就会收获女孩一声比蚊子还细的“你好”。即使他说了几次“不需要这样”，下次再见，女人还是会重复一样的做法。

后来Shiro路过楼下不远处的便利店时，意外遇见了领居家的女儿，仍然是很整洁的样子，脸上全是眼泪，蹲在便利店的冰柜旁一边哭一边啃甜筒。

他想了想，也买了一份甜筒，坐在便利店旁的长椅上，问女孩：“蹲着不难受吗？”

女孩听见耳熟的声音吓了一跳，抬起泪眼婆娑的脸，看见是他又蹲回去，仍然一声不吭地掉眼泪。

便利店的老板探出了半个身体：“这已经是她吃的第五支甜筒了，你劝她别吃了。生病了我可不负责。”

“生病正好！”女孩突然吼道，“死了最好！！”

吼完又狠狠咬了一口手上的甜筒。她的母亲最讨厌薯片雪糕这种零食，家里从不会出现这类垃圾食品，日常三餐都是她按照食谱严格把控的营养餐。她一口又一口地吞咬手上的甜筒，仿佛能用那些冰冷的奶油和糖水替换身体里那个女人亲手制作的食物和因此构成的血肉。

把最后一口奶油咽下去后，女孩看着自己被黄昏拉长的影子发呆，攥在手心里的食物包装纸被挤压得歪歪扭扭，跟她眼下的一切没有什么差别。

Shiro就坐在一旁，看着黄昏的光逐渐褪去，鸟儿都归巢了，千家万户点起了灯。女孩终于止住了眼泪。

女孩站起身的时候，Shiro把怀里的湿纸巾递了过去。她愣了一下，有些羞涩地接住了，撕开包装袋的湿纸巾还带着温度，跟一条热手帕没两样。

她踌躇了半会，小心翼翼地说：你不要告诉我妈妈。

Shiro说当然不会，想了想又伸出尾指跟她拉钩。

女孩嫌弃地撇嘴：我又不是小孩子了。

Shiro尴尬地悬在那里，心想你刚倒是真的哭得像个孩子。

女孩用鞋子的尖端磨了磨水泥地，说：“你不好奇发生了什么吗？”

他侧头看看她，眼神很柔和，是你能想象他的怀抱那种柔和：“‘好奇’这个词不太对。但是如果你想说，我会听。”

她怔了片刻，紧绷的肩膀慢慢放松下来，顾左右而言他：“你的右臂真酷。”

“这个？”Shiro抬了抬自己的义肢，“它原来的样子更酷。有个关于它的小小的冒险故事，也许下次我可以告诉你。”

他把义肢伸到女孩面前：“你想要摸一下吗？”

女孩瞪大眼睛看着递到面前的机械铠，半晌后终于小心翼翼地伸出手指，指尖刚落到金属面上就马上收回去，她的脸涨得通红：“哇喔。”

Shiro被女孩的反应逗笑了：“我知道一个有点像你的女孩，也许你们可以成为朋友。”

女孩听了他的话，神色突然一黯，咬着嘴唇安静了下来。

他关切地问：“怎么了？”

女孩把手指绞在一起：“我的妈妈不会喜欢。”

女孩告诉他，她爸很早之前就带着情妇跑路了，家里全靠母亲支撑，她的母亲为了她和这个家，付出了比普通母亲多几倍的心血，无论学习还是生活都投入了十二万分的关注，纵使忙碌，也坚持上下学都亲自接送。也许是因为太在乎这个女儿，她的母亲甚至会干涉她的交友情况。今天女人狠狠斥责了女孩结交半年的朋友，理由是她们让女孩的学习退步了。她的朋友被逼着向她写了一份绝交证明书。

“妈妈只剩下我了，我必须努力，不能再让她失望了。”

Shiro看着她良久，轻声说：“可是你看起来很难受。”

“我还以为你会说我真懂事呢，”女孩抬起头笑了，声音又慢慢哽咽起来，“他们都是这么夸我的。”

※

不知怎么的，他看见“那些东西”的频率减少了，睡眠的时间也长了，虽然还是要靠安定，但总归有点改善的迹象。Shiro常常出外走动，开着机车去沙漠看落日，到图书馆看书，偶尔遇到邻居女儿，就暗地里对她眨眨眼，女孩会回他一个羞涩的笑容。

Shiro甚至开始考虑跟Iverson提出复职，他知道加里森还有很多需要他的工作。只要看看他现在的样子，Iverson会同意的。

那也是再普通不过的一天，Shiro在流理台翻着食谱整理刚买的素材，突然脚下一软，摔在平地上。鸡蛋摔了一地，蛋液都流到眼前了。他一边想着太浪费了一边试图撑起自己的身体，发现双腿没有知觉。他愣住了。

深秋的白日，地板冷得十分彻底，映着他模糊不清的倒影，冷得他浑身骨头都在发抖。

3

Keith赶到医院的时候，Shiro正穿着病号服坐在一片纯白之中，因为发色的缘故，他整个人就像要融进那堆白色里去似的。这个一度作为中流砥柱的男人，再也没有哪一刻像现在这么模糊，像个虚幻的剪影。Keith仿佛看到几年前的Shiro，抓住右腕状似轻松地回答：是老古董都会有的毛病。当时Keith还非常小，但已经敏感地嗅到了病痛的味道，他对不幸总有一种近乎冷酷的直觉。而今，两个影像在Keith的眼前重叠了。

他走过去单膝跪下握住Shiro的手，Shiro的手很冷，没有什么力气。他抬起头，看见Shiro的视线涣散在虚空，似乎在思考什么，又可能什么都没想，那眼睛深处有一个颤抖的洞，翻涌着黑质，让Keith的心脏狠狠攥成一团。

没事的。他一边说一边更加用力地握住Shiro的手，就像他小时候握住Shiro递出的手，就像他成年后攥住Shiro往下坠落的手，那么的紧，紧得仿佛可以嵌进血肉里。

Shiro轻轻回握他，而身体裹着他缓慢弯下，形成一条痛苦的山脊。

“他们又来了。”

肌肉的神经衰变并不是一蹴即至的，而是像尸体腐烂一样，慢慢从部位病变。延缓衰变的药物治标不治本，连外星科技都爱莫能助。在生命细胞的秘密面前，宇宙万物都如此平等。

医生的原话是：不会影响生命，……但最后会衰变到什么程度，我们都不知道。

就像即将降临的冬天一样，Shiro的身体以肉眼可见的速度衰弱下去，刚出院的时候他还能靠自己行走，几天后就要靠拐杖支撑身体。他的失眠加剧了，Kosmo陪在身边也没作用。偶尔他幸运地睡过去了，醒来就看见自己身边全是Galra俘虏营里的那些手术台，一个个面目模糊的人嘶吼着救救我救救我，那些声音像翻涌而上的海浪，将他一次次掀翻在地。他的身体被完全桎梏，没法动弹。而即使是睡眠之中，还有梦魇等着他。

死是这么简单的事，活下去却像是看着稻草不断增加的骆驼。

日子像水流波澜不惊地走，却是在慢慢往下流走的，刚入住没多久的公寓似乎也在日渐黯淡下来。Keith偶尔打扫，收拾厨房客厅那堆瓶瓶罐罐，就像小孩拼命保护海滩上那座脆弱不堪的沙堡。

橱柜贴着一张张五颜六色的便签纸，Keith不确定还有没有用处，凑过去细看，上头写的全是简单的食谱，调味料用量、烹饪时间的地方还重重地划了几圈。Shiro在狮堡上烤过饼干，谁都不敢尝一口那些焦炭，那是一次完全的失败。那也许是Shiro第一次尝试烹饪，而之后他还尝试了很多很多次，在这间公寓里，在他最不擅长的领域，去做一些也许别人会喜欢的食物。

Keith慢慢抚摸那些字迹，食谱上边写着一个小小的“k”。Shiro在这个公寓做的第一顿早餐是火腿蛋，火腿黑了半截，煎蛋放多了盐，Keith苦着脸一边灌水一边往下咽。kosmo路过，他还想悄悄拜托它帮个忙，谁料外星狼眼疾脚快地瞬移到阳台，留了个屁股，眼神都不愿意给主人施舍一个。

他们会轮流做饭，不知什么时候Shiro慢慢掌握了一点诀窍，做的东西能入口了，颜值也往上提升。Keith在这一片锅碗瓢盆里想起10岁左右的自己，为了晚归的父亲，还是个小不点的他抄起厨具学着做简单的食物。后来父亲死了，他再没有机会跟别人面对面坐在一起，吃自己或对方亲手制作的食物。

但是Shiro给他了。

他一直没有告诉Shiro，那些热腾腾的饭食，让他尝到了故乡的味道。

Keith留下来的时间越来越长，后来干脆不出马莫拉的任务了。他跟Kosmo待在客厅，看着始终紧闭的Shiro的房门，隔一阵子把人拉出来，晒晒阳光，上医院打抑制病变的药剂。Shiro身上的针口越来越多，有时候护士没做好按压，扎青了一块皮肤，回家后Keith拿热毛巾给他敷上。

然后他一边按摩Shiro的肌肉，一边半开玩笑说：也许下次不需要护士代劳。

加里森的学员都接受过基本的战场医疗训练，皮下注射只是其中必要的一项。

Shiro的视线在Keith身上定上半天，最后只是拍拍他的后颈，说：别瞎想了。

※

自那之后过了几天。

黄昏时分，光洒满了阳台。Shiro坐在一片天光之中，白发死气沉沉地压在额头，眼睛下是浓厚的黑色。Keith坐在一旁，将额头抵在他的身上，感受对方体表上太阳的温度。Keith知道自己的脸色也好不到哪里去，这段时间他就没有睡过好觉，总怕一觉醒来Shiro就不见了，他失去他太多遍，对此已经形成一种过敏反应。

Keith什么都不怕，他可以只身冲入爆炸的恒星，可以接受马莫拉最严苛的试炼，可以去几千光年以外的星球帮助别人，他可以为很多人受伤，但那都建立在他知道那个人在等他回来的前提下。

只要这个人需要，无论什么难关，他都会陪他一起闯过去。

“Keith。”Shiro突然轻声说。

Keith确保自己脸上带着笑意，抬起头：“怎么了？”

Shiro垂下眼帘看他。

“我希望你离开这里。”

Keith失去了他的声音。

他努力挣动唇舌和声带，哑着嗓子问：“你在说什么？”

“你应该明白，你在浪费时间，”Shiro说的话就像细小的冰块，在Keith的心口划出冰凉的水痕，“你该回到你的岗位去了。”

他顿了顿。

“你不走的话，我走。”

“你知道你现在是什么状况吗？！”Keith猛地扯住他的衣领，“我绝不会让你这么做！”

Shiro轻轻叹了口气，他的声音柔和下来，在Keith听来却更加冰冷。

“你知道我可以的，”他这么说，“你是知道的，Keith。”

Keith当然知道他可以。就像Shiro知道Keith不会让他离开这里，离开意味着再次失去音讯，Keith会为此退让，他总愿意为了他的去留退让。

他们是这样了解对方，这了解在此刻即是伸向对方的利刃。

Keith松开手，他才发现自己的手在不自觉地发抖，而后他单膝跪下，额头抵住Shiro的胸口。

“你有想去的地方吗？我们去旅游怎么样？去海边，去山上，随便哪里，外太空也可以，我们可以去其他星球，你记得BiiBohBi……”

“足够了，Keith。”他轻声说，“我已经看够了，这里就是我该待的地方。”

Shiro抬起头环视这个不到70平的公寓，里头的一桌一椅坍缩在他的眼球上。

铺满尘埃，荒无人烟，一座孤寂的坟墓。

他又看了看Keith，Keith在他胸前发抖，像极了那个满身是伤的小孩，那孩子后来长成了一颗闪耀温暖的星星，他的星星，应该到更高更远的地方。

至于他，残疾、衰弱、一无所有，只是一块沉甸甸的石头，压在Keith的身上，消耗他年轻的生命和活力，拖着他一齐葬到这个坟墓里头。——他可都做了些什么？

Adam也许是对的。既然结局早就注定了，他一开始就不该离开地球，去追逐那些不切实际的奇迹，没有什么意义，将来和梦想本来就不属于这个残破不堪的身体，因此报应降临了。

早就降临了。在他踏上冥卫4的时候，报应早就慢慢抓住他的脚踝。

Shiro侧头看向身旁，那里有人看着他，嘴角挂着一个若有若无的笑容。

他用气声说：你看，我说得没错吧？

Keith始终抵在Shiro的胸前，听对方的心脏在他大脑下发出微弱的鼓动声，他伸出手，他没有再让自己身体发抖，他的手就那样伸过去，环住Shiro的腰，慢慢收紧，形成一个既像桎梏又像支撑的姿势，而手心紧贴对方背脊靠近心脏的位置。

“我会回去的。我的生活和工作，我会安排好。”他的声音在此刻像一块顽石，“但不是现在。”

“你不要浪费时间了，Keith，我已经完了，我被废了，一切都结束了，你懂吗？”Shiro的平静开始出现裂缝，“你再待在这里……我不知道自己会对你做出什么，我没法控制自己的情绪。”

“你走吧，Keith，”他伸手去挣开Keith环在他身上的手，那很困难，就像去剥开一个身体的两个灵魂那么困难，“走啊！！！”

他终于几乎歇斯底里地喊出来。

他们在拉扯之间连人带椅摔在地上，地板发出一声巨响。

阳台里只剩下两人粗重的呼吸声。

Keith把垫在对方后脑勺的手抽回来。

他自上而下地看着Shiro的眼睛，两手扳住Shiro的脸，哑声说：“你看着我，Shiro，你看看我。”

Shiro喘着气看向他，瞳孔因激动而剧烈收缩。

“我快24岁了，”Keith弯下腰，强迫他直视自己的双眼，“记得吗，你就是24岁的时候踏上冥卫4的。”

“而我24岁之前，已经经历了足够多的事，你需要我逐件列出来吗？”他停下来，捶了捶自己的胸口，“我已经足够强壮。”

“我以为——你一直以来鼓励我去驾驶黑狮，是因为你相信我。”

Keith低下头，用额头抵住Shiro的额头。

在逐渐褪去的夕阳余晖中，他的声音穿透一切而来，不由分说灌入他龟裂的身体上每条狰狞的缝隙。

“现在，你愿意继续相信我吗？”

4

Shiro开始允许Keith到他的房间来，Keith一般给他做了肌肉按摩、看他吃完药就回自己的房间，临走前把Kosmo留下来叮嘱它好好看着。

如此几天过去，某个晚上，Shiro突然抓住他的手腕，并轻声说：你能留下来吗。

Keith怔住了，他点了点头。那晚他们睡在了一张床上，一开始Shiro离得很远，就像是为了腾出空间给对方一样，他把自己健硕的身体缩到一边。夜越来越深的时候，他又慢慢靠过去。

在一片昏暗的灯光里，Keith感到有什么冷冰冰的东西抓住了他的手，他很快意识到那是Shiro的手。

冰冷再冰冷。隐忍地颤抖着。

“Keith，我努力过了，”Shiro在黑暗中捂着自己的脸，“但还是那样，无论看到什么，吃到什么……脑子里出现的都是……”

他的声音带着不易察觉的颤栗，就被刀子卡住的血肉，横切面鲜血淋漓，徒劳发抖。

“太痛了，痛得受不了……如果我面前有一把刀，我可能会对自己……”他干巴巴地说，“你把利器都收起来是对的。”

而Keith想，是什么时候开始的？是他数次的死亡，是他被Galra人俘虏，还是更早之前，当他发现自己得病的时候？

而后他必须为了一切负责。为了分手。为了死伤。为了孤独。

每一步的选择都像走在刀尖上。

多么荒谬的事情，一个被命运剥夺了选择的人，却得一次又一次去选择和背负。

有的时候。偶尔。Keith很想弄坏他。

不必勉强自己一次又一次站起来，不必去像西西弗斯背着重荷往高处挣扎，卸下一切权利和义务，把自己交到他手上，一天，一个小时，或是仅仅一分钟，沉入绝对的安宁之中。

他翻起身压到Shiro身上，Shiro看着他，两人的手十指交缠按在床榻上，Keith低下头轻轻亲了Shiro的嘴唇，这是他们的第一个吻，在当下的气氛里有些过分的青涩，几乎不带情欲，接下来却不一样了。

他们心知肚明地凝望对方顷刻，Keith又吻下去，没花什么力气就撬开Shiro的嘴唇，唇舌湿热地交缠，他们很快浓烈地亲吻对方，黑暗里只剩下粗重的呼吸声和拉扯衣服的窸窣声。

Shiro曾经以为他不渴求性爱，也不再需要更进一步的接触，但是当Keith一边吻他一边把双手探入他的衣衫下，他才知道自己错了。

人的体温烧得他心脏都在发抖，Shiro觉得自己正被一团滚沸的火焰拥抱，地心岩浆细致地舔舐和熔融他的肉体，从神经末梢唤醒他遗失的知觉。他渴吗？——他渴极了。

Keith没做什么润滑就侵入了他的身体，让他的脊椎猛地曲起来，像一张张满的弓。

“我在你里面，”Keith弯下身，咬住他的脖颈，舌头在上头潮湿地舔过，“感受我。”

Shiro轻声说：再粗暴一点。换来Keith一记更重的顶撞。

Shiro把床褥都抓得皱巴巴一团，Keith摸上他的手，把它们反剪在背后，另一只手抚过Shiro绷紧的背脊。

他说：这是我的手，感受它。

Keith的手心滑过因过度紧绷而痉挛的肩胛骨，缓慢施力，揉压拧在一起的肌肉，感受皮肤渗出薄汗，又把它们自上而下涂抹。Shiro的身体仍然很美，肌肉都在恰到好处的位置，自律与宇航员长年的体能训练让他拥有一副黄金般的身体，上头全是命运将其反复打碎的疤痕。

耶稣受难时也是满身疮疤和污秽，十字架沉重地压在身上，背负一切呼救之声的肉体脆弱得熬不过几天的刑罚。

他看着Shiro强而有力的肩膀渐渐下陷，双腿在混杂疼痛的快感下痉挛，既而脸颊贴着床褥发出压抑的喘息，断断续续，沙哑又湿润，就像哭泣。肉铸的战士雕塑被剥下一块铠甲，又是一块，露出里头活生生的人类皮肉。

Keith贴着他的耳廓：喊我的名字，Shiro。

Shiro喉结上下滑动，发出来的声音像梦呓：kei……Keith……

他对那两个音节是这样熟悉，它们上万次滚过他的唇舌齿，亲熟得已经成为他嗓音的一部分。

过分深入的侵犯让Shiro的高潮也来得猝不及防，他喘着气一股一股地射精，身体因快感痉挛不停，Keith把自己抽出来，射在他大腿上，让那上面缀满了乱七八糟的体液。

Shiro瘫软在床上，Keith将他翻了个身，贴着他耳朵哑声说：“还没完。”

年轻的眼睛在黑暗里炯炯有神，“在你睡着之前，我们还有很多时间。”

也许是随着年龄增长，Galra人那部分的基因越发显性起来的缘故，Keith的精力比Shiro想象中更加充沛，他们当真做了大半夜，临近天亮时，Shiro昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。Keith松了口气，他把Shiro汗湿的刘海捋到一边，对方在睡梦中仍然时不时蹙起眉，但看起来好歹还算平静。

他看了他半晌，视线移到那具满是咬痕、精斑和淤青的身体，而后像是突然回过神来似地，唰地一下红了整张脸。

那之后就差不多每个晚上，Shiro吃了药后Keith就跟他做爱，Shiro不说，但是Keith能看出Shiro很喜欢他们之间的性爱，太过舒服的时候他会用牙齿咬住一边的口腔肉，Keith用手指把他撬开，按住牙齿和柔软的舌头搅拌他，Shiro止不住往外溢出的唾液，大脑因缺氧而一片空白。到后来他们才做到一半，Shiro就疲惫地睡过去，在睡梦里为身体上的快感做出反应，蹙着眉发出更加破碎的呜咽。

※

Keith逐渐知道了一些只会在黑暗中发生的事，Shiro细小的梦呓、闪烁的蹙眉、肌肉的痉挛，以及他被噩梦魇住后，会缩在房间角落一动不动的习惯。

那一晚，Keith觉察怀里空了而醒了过来，侧头就听到房间的角落传来细微的窸窣声。Keith去开灯，白光乍现的一瞬间，他听到一句沙哑的“不要开灯”，于是Keith又关上了，摸黑走到Shiro身边，一声不吭地蹲下来，抱住他。

手心下的背脊正发出细微颤栗，似乎眼前只是一具勉强拼凑的人体，锤子轻轻一敲就可砸得粉碎。Shiro维持这个姿势一直没有出声，而Keith的心在刹那的慌乱后镇定下来，竭力把自己的体温传递到他的身体里。

两人在黑暗里安静地抱在一起，投进来的月光被窗棂切割了一地。

那些时间里，Keith会想起很久之前的事，那是他成年前的记忆。那时候他讨厌他周遭的一切，加里森学生和长官的嘴脸，重复枯燥的课程，最讨厌的，是轻易发火的自己。晚上，他从加里森的宿舍逃出来，在沙漠上一味地走，他什么都看不见，也不知道自己要走的路是哪一条。Shiro就在这时候出现，披着月光，踩着沙砾，喊他的名字，深一步浅一步跑过来捉住他的手。

Keith不愿意回去，Shiro就点燃柴火，两人靠着岩石睡了一晚。

戈壁非常非常大，这种时候又显得那么小而温暖，只到Shiro环住他的手臂那么丁点儿的地方。

他一边想一边小心收紧双手，好像怕怀里的人也像戈壁晚上的雾气，天亮就碎了。

窗外的树影被雨水打得婆娑的一天，Shiro松开了被咬得发皱出血的嘴唇。像挤牙膏一样，他断断续续地开始说，他踏上冥卫4后遭遇了什么，Galra人把他们扔进了什么地方，俘虏每日都在增加，人数却没怎么变化，因为每日都有人死去，拷问，疾病，角斗……每个人都看着他，他们喊他冠军，三个音节，一个单词，灌满杀戮和血腥味。沉甸甸的期望。但是应该怎么做，怎么做才救得了这些上一秒还鲜活，转瞬就要走向腐败的生命。Galra人改造了他，他们拿着闪闪发光的器械，一张张兽类的脸孔对他说，这下你是真正的怪物了。你怎么能妄想自己还能当个人类？你伤害了那么多，包括你曾经最亲近的人。对，还有Adam，你应该后悔，你活该被我们折磨。愧疚有什么用，能让死去的所有人复活吗？

他说的话杂乱无章，从外太空到地球，那么多的稻草在他的胸口怒吼，要他走向那个一直凝视他的深渊。时间静静流逝，十几分钟，一个小时，日复一日。有什么沉若千斤的东西从他被剥开的那个缺口倾泻出来了，洪水一样淹没了这片小小的黑暗，又慢慢消失。

他终于呛着了，牙关剧烈打颤，Keith握握他人类的手：我在听，慢慢说。

 _Shiro。_ 他轻声唤他的名字，确保自己的声音打开对方的身体，一边亲吻他汗湿冰冷的额头，一边将同一个意思的话语不厌其烦地重复成千上百遍：你已经做得足够好了。

_没事了，房间被锁得死死的，这里只有我。而我会一直在你身边。_

他紧紧攥着Shiro的手，就像他们曾经无数次做过的那样，右手紧握右手，而后抵在彼此胸口的位置。在拳头之下，有 **两颗** 在黑暗中仍然鲜活滚烫的脏器。这是很久以前，当Keith还是一个对离别感到不安的孩子时，Shiro教会他的拥抱方式。

Shiro的颤栗慢慢平缓下来后，他们开始说起Voltron小队的事。Hunk做的点心怎么征服一个行星的胃袋，有家演艺公司试图签下Allura和她那几只机灵的老鼠，他们忘了向Pidge反馈她的机器人功能上的问题，Lance被星际猎人诱骗的那次……然后两人不可自抑、又亲切地笑起来，那笑声仿佛是从遥远的过去跨越到现在。

某个一如既往的晚上，Shiro对他说：……我有时候会很怕，怕自己已经不是人类……怕自己其实不在这里。

Keith说：你是人类，感受我的温度。

他一边说一边更用力地拥抱他：我来证明你在这里。 **你相信我** ，对不对？

然后Shiro沉默了下来。过了许久，Keith听见了很轻的声音。是雨。

Shiro在他的肩膀上下了一场小雨。

这中间有个不太愉快的小插曲，他们家有个不小的浴缸，Shiro偶尔会泡澡。那个晚上他往里头放满热水，大概是饭后吃了安定的缘故，Shiro在浴缸里睡着了，而上身滑到了水里。

Keith把他捞出来的时候差点疯掉，急救知识一瞬间跑出了他的大脑，又被他死命拽回来。他足足做了两分钟的人工呼吸——两分钟，他在这两分钟里一分为二，一半争分夺秒按压和吹气，另一半俨然已在地狱里。直到Shiro睁大眼，大口大口呼吸，Keith才瘫倒在一旁。他的手心背脊全是冷汗，半截身体都是冰凉的，几乎没法站起来。

事后Keith问他，为什么会在那种时间吃药？Shiro说我忘了。

Keith看着他半晌，没有再追问下去，只是把药都收起来了。

5

雪纷纷扬扬地落了几日后总算停了，大街银装素裹，商户的烟火气慢悠悠地重燃。Keith起初还拉Shiro出来逛，看见对方因为行走不便冻得双脚更加迟滞，又心疼得把人塞回暖气房。

邻居察觉Shiro腿脚不便，做了什么点心都会送来一份，Shiro知道她在给女儿找高数私教，就毛遂自荐算作谢礼。

教学这方面他很快上手，教的还只有一个，没有厚此薄彼的麻烦——他带Keith的时候就被上司训过几回，说他“太关注那个不听话的学生”，Shiro回去反省了，下回还是条件反射怎么来就怎么来。

女孩非常聪慧，解题的路子都很别出心裁，有时候也会问他一些稀奇古怪的问题。教学结束后，Shiro会给她讲一些外太空的故事。他谈起那些就仿佛谈起属于所有人类的一个遥远的梦，那些宇宙大爆炸的孩子，渺小的星星，正如千年以前第一艘跨越星之海的无人飞船，怀揣莫大勇气，奔向未知，到达比宇宙更遥远的地方。那是冒险，也是归乡，更是对自己的完璧归赵。

女孩听得入神，只是眼睛一直盯着门外，听到脚步声就喊停。而后她妈妈会拿着水果盘走过来，一边坐下一边询问情况。

他们的家很整洁，角落里安着驱蚊器，几乎不见蚊虫。极罕有的一次，他们的辅导书上停了一只蚊子，蚊子也没咬人，只是在那里飞飞停停，女孩看了一会儿，突然出手“啪”地一下打过去，打得很准，桌上留了一滩黑红的尸体。而后她盯着那摊新鲜的东西，小声嘀咕：看起来真轻松。Shiro在一边看她，女孩稚气未脱的眼睛有些与年龄不符的嘲讽。

那段日子Shiro在家吃饭都在想邻居家的事，视线游移地戳碗里的土豆泥：我觉得我应该跟她母亲谈一谈。

Keith想了想说：是可以谈一谈。

他说了一半觉得自己像在打小报告，天知道邻居对他俩的态度为什么如此天差地别：我带着Kosmo路过都会被她瞪。

Shiro奇了：她瞪过你？

Keith：我猜是因为不喜欢Kosmo。虽然异星交流已经很紧密了，但外星生物还是没那么容易被接受的。

Shiro真的去跟女人谈了，一开始气氛还算融洽，后来一谈到女孩的情况，女人的笑容渐渐消失，眉头紧皱，说我家的事不需要旁人关心。女人热情温柔的形象被撕下一半，逐客令之前还扔下一句：我建议您有空去做个全身检查，请小心外星动物携带的病菌。

因为冲击太大，Shiro一时忘了生气，回家后才活过来，抱着Kosmo思考人生，一边抱一边将外星狼从耳朵尖撸到了尾巴尖，Kosmo不明就里，只把尾巴晃得梭梭响。

私教是不能继续下去了。出门打照面的时候，女人干脆对他视而不见，Shiro只能远远看着女孩，看对方悄悄朝他扯出一个寡淡的笑容。邻居的家门始终紧闭。

※

难得跟女孩单独共处的那日，Shiro正准备把屋里的垃圾拿出去扔了。他走到电梯口，就瞧见女孩在电梯里按楼层，Shiro抬手朝她打招呼，女孩只抬头看了他一眼，没有反应，任电梯门缓缓关上了。

Shiro怔住了，他看了眼电梯的楼层显示器，电梯没有往下落，而是一直往上，数字不断攀升，他们这座公寓楼有20层，再往上就是楼顶，上头什么都没有。

不安就像黑暗中伸出的手，只是一点与日常的错位，一点没有缘由的敏感。Shiro拿出终端给Keith发了条短讯，看了眼被占用的电梯，转身走进了一旁的楼梯口。

拄着拐杖爬楼梯不是一件容易的事，他一边想着楼层的数字，一边攀着扶手往上爬，寒冬腊月里爬出了浑身的大汗。

Shiro不敢去思考女孩上楼顶是为了什么，只是一个劲儿埋头往上攀，双腿因为超负荷而不住地发抖。但比不上他的心脏，那东西疯了似地跳，跳得他几乎要把这颗脏器活生生吐出来。

到了20层楼顶，他小心推开消防门。

在狂啸的风声中，他看见女孩坐在护栏上，举目远眺下边的楼宅和川流不息的马路。

Shiro轻轻喊了她的名字。

女孩转过头，看见他，朝他笑了一下，剪短了的发被风吹得散乱。Shiro愣住了，他第一次看见女孩笑得这么明媚，脸颊红润，脖颈微仰，像枝头初开的花。

“Shirogane老师，”女孩的声音很轻快，说出来的话却离轻快二字非常遥远，“我妈妈说，她不要我了。”

“发生了什么，能跟我谈谈吗？”

女孩摇了摇头：“并不是什么大不了的事，我反而感到了轻松。”

“说不定，我一直都在等她这么说，我总是做不到她希望我成为的样子，她想要的孩子，也一定不是我这个样子的。”

Shiro的心沉了下去，他捏了捏满是汗水的手心，对她说：“那你呢，你觉得自己是怎样的人？”

“……我没有想过，”女孩的脸上出现一刹那的迷茫，“不过已经全都没关系了。”

她仰起头，被雪覆盖的城市呈现出一片迷幻似的温柔：“好漂亮，我一直都好想体验一次，在雪里面埋头大睡。”

女孩纵身一跃，在风中，那身姿就像翻飞的鸟儿一般美丽。

Shiro听见了肌肉和神经撕扯哀鸣的声音。那一瞬间的时间似乎过得很慢，他的身体却快得不可思议，仿佛一只大手猛力拉开阀门，积蓄已久的力量迅速通达了四肢百骸——

在楼顶狂啸的风中，在护栏之外，在失去着力点的空中，他握住了女孩的手腕。

两人在空中岌岌可危地摇晃，女孩慢慢睁开眼睛，她看了一眼脚下悬空的五十多公尺，近乎本能地瑟缩了身体。

她抬头看向那个攀着护栏摇摇欲坠的男人，大声喊道：“放开我！我会把你拽下去的！！”

Shiro没有吭声，手上暗暗使劲把女孩往上提，他能感知到身体的力量正在流失，疾病在肆意蚕食他的细胞，手臂抽搐着发出一阵又一阵的警报。

“没有意义的……你知道，还会有下次的！”

“还有下次我也会抓住你，”他说，风声没有击碎他声音里的力量，“不管多少次。”

“然后呢？你就能代替我活下去吗……？”女孩的声音带上了哭腔，“我总是一直失败，一直闯祸……我没办法让妈妈幸福……我做不到……”

女孩的手腕非常纤细，这么细的一双手，能肩负起多少东西？一种期望，还是两个人生，活着到底有什么意义，那么多的悲伤和痛苦，是不是只有死去才能解脱。在这五十公尺之上的高空，只要一松手，就可以跟无数个此时此刻了无生趣的心一起消失在人世之中。死是这样强烈地诱惑每个人，就像那天的几颗药丸，一缸热水。

Keith的眼睛问他：你真的忘了吗。

为什么不能松手，将来还有那么多痛苦，生存的焦虑，无何奈何的离别，无穷无尽的责任与压力，同类的敌意和排挤，至亲之人的伤害，没有缘由的恶意和暴力，乃至人间的种种不公。婴儿呱呱落地的那声啼哭，难道不正是哀恸身为人类的出生吗。

“那就先让自己幸福，”Shiro喊道，他一边说一边把女孩往上提，“你说过想摸一摸Kosmo，那就去摸。”

1米。0.7米。

“你说你想去吃楼下新开的甜品店，那就去，我可以请客。”

50厘米。30厘米。20厘米。

“你说想看真正的银河，那就去看，但是我帮不到你多少，”Shiro笑了笑，“你可以去学习和争取。”

女孩抓住了护栏。

“翻过去，”他柔声说，“没关系的，鼓起一点点勇气，你够得着的。然后告诉母亲，你的想法。”

“她说不，你可以逃走，去寻求帮助。”

“如果一个人都没有呢……？”

“别忘了还有我。再坚持一下，你还会认识更多人。”他出力托了托她，“我们确实只能对自己负责，但是，不需要其他人的帮助就能活下去的人，是从不存在的。”

女孩翻过去了，她一碰到地面，双腿就软软地跪在地上。想起男人还在护栏外，她猛力撑起自己的身体，朝他伸手：“把你的手给我！”

“抱歉，它没力气了。”Shiro佯装轻松地说，“没关系，看到我的义肢了吗？它还能撑一阵。”

“我……我去找人……去报警……”女孩踉踉跄跄地冲了回去。

Shiro想告诉女孩，估计已经有人报警了，但是声带的力量似乎都在随着身体的脱力而流失。

义肢还能撑多久？半个小时，10分钟，还是30秒？

他听见金属接触面摩擦震动的声音。

似乎就在此时此刻。

身体往下坠落的那一刻，Shiro想，要怎么让女孩知道这不是她的错，她是一个多么温柔的孩子啊。

又想到了Keith。

他的胸口渐渐收紧，Keith在他的心里放大，占满了整颗心脏，没有留下一丝边角。突如其来地，迫切地想活下去，因为还想看到明天的Keith。青年的，壮年的，甚至是老去的样子。他似乎在这时候才意识到，Keith会有多么难过，就像心脏被强行摘下来，血管冷了，活着从此只剩下一片持续的缺失和悲恸。

就是那一刹那。

呼啸而来的风声中，人的残影遮蔽了视野里的天空。

他看见了Keith。Keith的眼睛在他面前百倍放大。他看见火光在黑暗中冲天地燃烧，金属桥架接二连三轰隆倒塌，而那片炫目的白光，如同爆炸的恒星不息地生辉，裹挟所有。

看见那只拽住他的手。

——那一天，你也是这样。

空气里爆发一声嘶吼。

“Kosmo！！！！”

※

Keith给Pidge发去最后一条短讯后关上终端，消毒水味里夹着的花粉让他的鼻头蠢蠢欲动，CT室的示意灯在这时候熄下去了，他急忙走进去，Shiro躺在拍片台上朝他笑了笑。

自坠楼那日已经过去一周有余的时间，所幸Keith及时赶到，让Kosmo把他们瞬移到一旁的阳台，只是把九楼的住户吓得够呛，还以为是小偷闯门了，两人花了些功夫解释，又跟警察做了笔录，这事才算完了。但女孩那边并没有那么容易结束，在警察和谈判专家的建议下，女孩和她的母亲开始接受心理咨询，之后将会是一场崎岖而漫长的心理角力。

女孩看到Shiro安然无恙后，哇地一声哭了，整个人扑到他的怀里。

她一边抽噎一边说，母亲哭了，她说她只有我了。然后我跟她说，你还有自己。

Shiro摸了摸她的头：你也是。

Keith把Shiro抱到轮椅上，将他推到医院的后院，树木已经缀了一朵朵花苞，远远看去好不热闹。他一边走一边对Shiro说：“Pidge他们说打算过些日子过来探望我们，Samuel也很想你。”

Shiro说好啊。

Keith顿了顿，嗫嚅着说：“医生说……你的脚可能……”

“我知道，”Shiro轻声说，“好歹也是我自己的身体。”

两人在凉薄的风里走了一阵，Shiro又打破了两人之间的沉默：“我打算了解心理学，之后找到时机再回加里森申请复职。”

Keith停了下来。

“怎么了？”察觉对方的讶异，Shiro佯怒说，“觉得我太自以为是了吗？”

“不……我以为你……”

“双脚不行，我还有轮椅代步。”他握了握拳头，就像六七年前，那个挣脱重力的束缚、试图触摸太空的年轻人，“虽然大不如前了，我的手还能用。”

“就算有一天双手也不能动了，我还能看，能说话，还能思考。”

“如果有一天连心脏都不行了……”Shiro一边说，一边看着Keith在他眼前蹲下，“那就到时再说吧！”

“而且科技日新月异，总有办法的。”他说着，爽朗地笑了，摸了摸Keith抵在他大腿上的脑袋。

“我想好好珍惜现在的时间。”

而Keith抬起头，看着Shiro的笑脸。春寒把Shiro的鼻尖冻得红红的，在夕阳的光辉中，那双银灰的眼睛异常明亮，让人想起落日之后，夜里一闪一闪的星火。Keith只是这样看着他，心里就有种难以自抑的雀跃和柔软，仿佛心脏最隐秘的角落被某样温暖的事物轻轻撞了一下。

而后他像是受不了似地吸了一口气，他的眼睛红了，仿佛在忍耐了这么些日子后，他心里那个小孩子终于逮着机会溜出来大闹一通。他一边哭一边笑，把脑袋更深地扎进Shiro的怀里，小声说：我真的好喜欢你。

Shiro低下头，贴紧了他的耳廓，手指仍然埋在那些柔软的发丝之间。

他说我也是。

FIN.

太光了，让我归于暗光中

太黑了，让我归于暖黑里

就算伤痛满身又如何

有些美好能换过躯壳

是暗光，是暖黑

是某些让我相信万物亦快乐

但求刹那的乌托邦

——《刹那的乌托邦》词：周耀辉


End file.
